〈第7期〉夜宴
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: kink来源题材生成器# 慎金/旧剑金/言金 R18慎入
1. Chapter 1

# # #

他现在什么都听不到，传达至耳膜上的频率就像一锅沸腾得冒热烟的浆糊，现在只能急促地喘着粗气，咬紧牙关保持那丝敏锐意识，跑进这种只配给老鼠当窝的地方，在这种情况下难道还有更好的选择吗？

远处薄弱的路灯光芒打在他汗津津的脸颊上，额前的金发濡湿一片，它们再也没有平常的张扬热烈，温顺得近乎狼狈。他使唤着的双腿像是在云中漂浮，窄小的过道里偶有堆积的废弃材料，赤脚似乎踩到了类似空罐酒瓶什么的物事发出悉悉索索的声响。

吉尔伽美什只有一个念头，往深处走。

幽暗的夜色跟两旁高耸的建筑成为完美的屏障，窄小的夹缝形成的暗巷隔绝了外界一切视线，暗巷的穿堂风经过吹散了他身体里散发出的蛊惑馥郁。

绝对不能被谁发现，他咬着唇喘息。

热，很热…肌理被绵长的热度熏染成绯红。表肤的汗水都被热度烫得蒸腾，过高的温度让他五感错乱，难熬的热度得不到缓解，撕掉本就无几的衣物也不会有用，从体内席卷的热度一波一波的侵袭。他现在只觉得内里空虚得令人发疼，急需着什么来填补它！

显而易见，吉尔伽美什被人下了药，烈性的催情剂，还是女用药物。

该死的、不可饶恕的杂种！用这般下作的手段！

吉尔伽美什修长的手指扣进砖墙的缝隙里节节发白。暗算，这种杂种用来对付杂种的可悲手段，用在了他的身上，可他确确实实中了招。

他咬紧了牙关，没道理这点程度都撑不过去，绝对绝对，不能让任何杂种发现！

# # #

晚宴才刚开始。

名义上虽然是私人性质的宴会，不过能被远坂家邀请的多是有头有脸的人物。而身为巴比伦的总裁，既然是自己麾下集团的主管做东，这场宴会于公于私都少不了吉尔伽美什出席。他本人也素来喜欢这些奢靡的热闹场合，身为业界风头最盛的人物，自他到场后哪一处聚集的人数最多哪一处就能找着他。

"你还真是红灯啊，走哪儿堵到哪儿。"亚瑟老神在在地跟吉尔伽美什打招呼，满脸的绅士风度，不过熟悉他的人都会提醒自己一一外表具有欺骗性这一事实。

吉尔伽美什瞥了一眼来人，用同样的嘲讽力回敬了过去："阿瓦隆的首席执行官已经沦落到只能来这些场合蹭饭的地步吗。"

"…"

亚瑟.潘多拉贡跟吉尔伽美什不对盘是圈内皆知的事，更何况两家集团在多方面也是竞争对手。两人一见面就能擦起火星早就见怪不怪了，旁边众人顿时装作不经意散开。

不得不说，亚瑟的技能几乎都点在了一张嘴上，挑起吉尔伽美什的怒火简直轻车熟路，没几句话就想让吉尔伽美什将整个高脚杯就都砸在他头上，不过自诩气量宏大的吉尔伽美什做不出这种类似小姑娘的举动，但是也没有兴趣站在这里让对方调侃。

吉尔伽美什撇下了亚瑟甩手走人，谁曾想耳根还没清静三分钟，某个他连名字都记不住海带头小鬼就涎着脸凑上来，说了一堆自以为是的垃圾话来污染耳朵，更是让他烦闷至极。

冷冷地吐出了一个"滚"字，冰冷的视线逼退了那个不识时务的杂种，连多看一眼那人愤恨不平的丑态都懒得。

好好的宴会因为这点插曲失了兴致，吉尔伽美什独自在隔间里喝起了红酒。

蓦地，手中的杯子滑落在地摔的粉碎，不对劲？已经来不及了…那双平常让常人胆战心惊的绯瞳找不到焦距地晃动。

先去找人，吉尔伽美什第一时间涌起这个念头。

恩齐都…首先想到的就是自己的挚友，随即又记起对方没来这种场合。

"绮礼…"下意识地喊着自己助理的名字，却发现言峰不在身边，估计他还在大厅跟杂种们周旋…不管是哪个不长眼的货色对他下手，先离开这里再说。

可惜事与愿违。

"吉尔伽美什，你在这里啊~"

意识发飘之时耳边传来一个略为耳熟的声音。吉尔伽美什感觉到有人用舌头舔着他的耳朵，想要躲开，身子却摇晃着无法站稳，一双恶心的手顺势环住了他的腰身往怀里带。

四肢已经彻底无力之时大脑唯一的念头就是：杀了这个杂种！

# # #

间桐慎二迫不及待地啜吻着身下人白皙的脖颈，用疼痛的力度啃咬着那线条优美的锁骨，时不时口舌咂出淫靡的水声，直到那里泛起点点红痕。

"呜嗯…"炽热绵软的喘息盖过了那微弱难耐的呻吟。

热，他是真的很热。

药物正在侵蚀他的意志，全身都在渴望着被掠夺、被满足，他感觉体内像是融化了的糖水，粘腻到沸腾。匐在他身上的杂种小鬼伺机点火，他对此厌恶愤怒却无可奈何，这该死的杂种！就像一只发情的疯狗，而他现在不得不被一只疯狗侵犯。

此时的慎二疯狂地沉迷在占有吉尔伽美什的念头中，仅仅是能将面前这个压在身下就足够让他狂喜到难以自持。紧紧地扣住身下人的肩膀，掌心下的皮肤传来惊人的热度，轻轻的触碰就会引来身下的尤物颤动不已。

间桐慎二得意地笑出了声："哈哈哈！不行了吗？这可比你高高在上的嘴脸可爱多了啊，吉尔伽美什～试着求本少爷如何？喂！说话啊！！"

"…"

躺在他身下的吉尔伽美什不发一言，紧蹙着金色的剑眉，感受到体内一波比一波更难耐的热意。砂金的发丝陷在柔软的床单里如同溺水那般，双颊潮红柔媚得几乎掐出水来，手指无力地揪着底下的床单。这哪里是高高在上的王者，简直就是发情的妖精，这种春色无边的光景足以觉醒所有雄性生物的本能。

慎二喉咙动了动，本就不多的意志力彻底败北。明明是男性，吉尔伽美什的腰肢肌肉均匀却纤细得过分，沿着他美妙的人鱼线，吸附掌心的柔滑肌肤那令人嫉妒的触感，即便是这样的抚摸都觉得对这白皙的肌肤而言都过于粗鲁。

慎二回过神的时候已经将他压制在身下疯狂的亲吻。急不可耐地扯掉皮带衣裤，将吉尔伽美什整齐的外套揉皱成一团扔开，直到他整个下体袒露在眼前。

炙热的身体暴露在空气里有一瞬间的冷，双腿不由自主地瑟缩。感应到令人烦恶的视线，吉尔伽美什意识到自己是怎样的光景，猛然睁开双眸，被情欲晕染的魅色眼角敛起锋利的视线。

"杂种…滚！"

尽管声音失去了往常的清亮，被情欲折磨的沙哑不堪，可日久积压的威严让慎二本能的忌惮。什么嘛！这个家伙，居然还敢对他发号施令！

间桐慎二肖想这人已经不是一天两天的事，不过这家伙从没将他放在眼里，平常情况下他就算借一百个胆子都不敢对这人放肆。而现在，他这幅欲求不满的摸样被自己压在身下呢，下药实在是太管用了！一阵难耐的自豪感袭上脑门。

慎二粗鲁地分开他的双腿将私密处那粉红的峃口暴露出来。

"哈啊，你在说什么啊？那么强的份量你还忍得住吗？哈哈哈！等会你会求着本少爷干你！"

听着身上小鬼的疯话，吉尔伽美什并没有露出惊惧的神情，危险的眯起了锋锐的双瞳。即便是到了这种程度都不把这种渣宰放在眼里。

"哼，这幅样子了还装什么矜持…"慎二撇了撇嘴，将那双失去抵抗力的双腿扛在肩头就想提枪上阵。

在对上那双愈加凌厉的绯瞳之时，心里仍旧不免忿忿。眼珠子一转慎二似乎想到了什么东西，嘴角挂起扭曲的笑容。

"不行，本少爷怎么能干这种暴殄天物的事呢，差点忘了，本少爷要给你一个难忘的夜晚！"

颇为得意的欣赏着那双隐在吊带丝袜中的长腿，慎二抓着吉尔伽美什的脚裸，半透明的黑丝裹着他的下肢，唯独大腿的部分尽数裸露，格外撩人。

慎二摩挲着吉尔伽美什柔嫩的大腿内侧，"露出更多的表情给本少爷看啊！你不是喜欢摆出了不起的样子吗？现在是不是很爽啊！"

他眯起了眼睛伸手扣住那双无力的脚踝，或许用得力道有些过大，浑身燥热的吉尔伽美什闷哼了一声却又很快闭上了嘴，阖目不在看他。慎二此时已经没有心思在意这些，他的目光肆意扫过身下金发尤物半掀的衣摆与裸露的腰腿，最终定格在了吉尔伽美什透过衬衫单薄的布料映出的粉嫩乳首形状上。

真是尤物啊！他狠狠咽了口唾沫双手忙不迭沿着腹股沟内侧往下抚摸，掌心透过薄薄的丝袜感受着吉尔伽美什皮肤的温度与细腻。

"嗯、哼…"金发人发出邀请般的呻吟，难耐地扭动着身体。

已经受不了吗，慎二想着，一边喘着粗气一边迫不及待地拉开自己的裤链，里面那玩意儿早就涨的发疼，刚刚没有直接上了这个人几乎是用尽了他本就没多少的自制力。

"放心，本少爷会操到你哭的…"

吉尔伽美什闻言再度睁开了眼，露出些许惶然的神色，嘴角勾勒着犹如幻觉妩媚的笑容，让人心神震颤。

哈哈，这是在邀请我吗！慎二慌忙地俯下身体想去夺取那双水润的薄唇。

距离一公分的时候，他再也无法前进一一从自己身下解下来的领带此时套在了他的脖子上，一双手绕过他的肩膀将其猛力收拢。

间桐慎二睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着刚刚躺在他身下的人露出的无比轻蔑的神情。

"死不足惜的杂碎，带着能够碰触本王的荣幸去死吧。"吉尔伽美什冷冷看着一张脸涨成猪肝色的小鬼，双手徒劳地挣扎乱抓，那双令人厌恶的眼睛开始翻白，凸出得像一只丑陋的青蛙。

这种渣宰，哪怕是死前丑态都不值得一看，若不是此刻这种情况，吉尔伽美什处理这种货色都不愿意脏了自己的手。

间桐慎二张大了嘴发出犹如骨头般咯吱作响的音节。直到勒紧脖子的力度消失，他都没能从死亡的恐惧中回过神来。

# # #

吉尔伽美什怎能让杂种看到他这幅摸样一一凌乱的衬衫、赤裸的下体，还穿着情趣丝袜…更棘手的是，那该死的药效！现在这种状态，被人发现的后果可想而知。

"居然用这种东西亵渎本王…啊…"一瞬间的愤怒显现在他脸上，很快被眼睑下热得融化的汗水覆盖，热度开始融化他的思维、他的视线，本就可见度极低的暗巷在眼前扭曲错乱。

硬撑着离开酒店已经是吉尔伽美什的极限，大厅宴会可能还在进行，但这幅模样他不可能去向任何人求助，哪怕是自己人都不行！本能想直接拧断间桐慎二的脖子，但是关键时刻体力已经被药物蚕食殆尽。趁着那个杂种吓瘫了的时候，拿着衣服从安全门跑出来藏匿在巷子里。算那个杂种运气好，捡回了一条命…

不容易被人发现的，只有这种地方吧。

此时此刻的他，是谁都可以乘虚而入…衣衫不整，被弄皱的西装堪堪披在身上，脱力的四肢无法穿好衣服甚至连脱掉那该死的丝袜都做不到！

"啊、哈…"他闷哼着。热得快要化了一样的身体内部被掏空了一般绵痒的痛苦，他难耐的呻吟，在那一瞬间穿巷风吹来时的人声都让他以为听觉都出现了错乱。

—TBC—

BY 玄酱 苍酱


	2. Chapter 2

宴厅里觥筹交错之间一片祥和景象，慢调音乐不知是什么时候切换成探戈舞曲，人们陆陆续续的步入大厅中央的舞池，按道理这种场合缺少不了吉尔伽美什的身影，可是亚瑟环顾了好几遍都没有找到那抹耀眼的金色。

是不是自己说的有点过火了？仔细想来，吉尔伽美什甩下脸色就走开了，果然是炸毛了吧。想到这里亚瑟勾起了嘴角。询问了几个人人才知道吉尔伽美什跟间桐家的少爷一起退了场…他的助理都没离开他会中途退场？不对劲，亚瑟心下疑虑。

啊啊，真是让人忧心的家伙，先去找他吧。

亚瑟在酒店外那条偏僻的巷子里发现吉尔伽美什绝对是个意外。

他环着自己屈起的双腿，将身躯缩成一团，十指紧紧扣在前腕上像是忍耐着什么。他只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，半裸的腿不安地相互摩擦着，那双骨节明显却纤细的手指狠狠掐住了膝盖，强制压下躁动的本能反应。

大脑愣神了三秒钟，亚瑟马上就明了出了什么事。

吉尔伽美什不会希望自己看到他这样子的。应该说，他绝不会容许自己在任何认识的人面前露出这样的丑态。所以光凭他没躲在一个可以阻止外人闯入的地方，就足以解释吉尔伽美什现在的状况有多么糟糕。

亚瑟太了解自己这个敌对者，为了顾及对方的自尊，他现在应该做的是在吉尔伽美什察觉自己的存在之前退出这里，然后装作什么都没看见，但他的脚却像生了根似的钉在了原地。

"…亚瑟.潘德拉贡。"吉尔伽美什轻轻唤了一声，连名带姓地。亚瑟身子一震，眼中充满了错愕。

"吉尔伽美什，你还好吧？"

"那你现在知道…是什么事了吧？本王还不需要愚民来担忧，清楚的话就快点滚吧…"吉尔伽美什的眼眸不服软地直盯着亚瑟，只是那因忍耐情欲而染上嫣红的眼尾让那股强势弱势了几分，对于亚瑟而言，比像平常那般跟令人无奈。

这种地方虽然隐蔽，自己能找过来难保别人发现不了，怎么可能放心他这种样子呆在这里，尤其是看到他那领口大开的衣物下遮不住的红痕。

亚瑟内心沉了几分，顶着吉尔伽美什警告的目光持续靠近，伸出一根手指挡住了那薄唇接下来的叱骂，直接压在了他的唇上，沿着唇线游走着，使得吉尔伽美什不得不停下即将脱口而出的叱骂，好对抗那从腰间深处荡出的酥麻感觉。

"吉尔伽美什，你信任我吗？"亚瑟问道，空着的另一只手不知何时已经下滑到吉尔伽美什的腰间，缓缓揉捏着纤细柔韧的腰肢。

"这跟信不信任…没有关系…唔！"为了不让舒服的呻吟脱口，吉尔伽美什瞪视着亚瑟，几乎是咬着牙根说出这句话，结果就被亚瑟逮到机会将手指伸进他的口中。

"你打算怎么办？吉尔伽美什，你打算一直这样下去？要么我现在喊人过来要么我带走你，如何？"话语的内容跟那一本正经的温柔的语气完全相反。亚瑟戏弄吉尔伽美什唇舌的手指可说是肆无忌惮。

"现在的你有办法对付我吗？"看着吉尔伽美什愈加蓄满怒意的脸色，亚瑟笑容里闪过一丝狡猾。"所以不如利用我，这样你会轻松点。"

吉尔伽美什咬着下唇，盯着亚瑟的脸露出往常那般不可一世的笑容，"好啊，送上门的本王没道理不要。"

像是忽然从高处跌下的失重感让吉尔伽美什五脏六腑都有些难受，却能感受到身后属于真正的皮革座椅的柔软。

路灯昏黄的光透过玻璃正好落在吉尔伽美什金灿灿的发端，亚瑟从吉尔伽美什的睫毛一点点吻下去。怀里的人动了动，在吻上唇的时候却毫不犹豫地回吻了过去。

漫长的亲吻最后以吉尔伽美什的喘息结束，他更紧地搂住亚瑟，却依旧掩饰不住脸红，连耳根都染上了潮红色，遍布粉色的胸膛起伏剧烈让人怜惜。

亚瑟还没来得及继续问什么，吉尔伽美什就含住了他的耳垂，强压着声音中的颤抖，沙哑夹杂着喘息的声音摩挲他的耳廓："亚…亚瑟、快点，别停下来…"

湖绿的眼瞳映满了夜色，亚瑟轻轻安慰身下被情欲折磨的人："放心。"

话音刚落，劳伦斯车门被重重的拉上。

亚瑟不是忸怩的人，得到吉尔伽美什的准许之后便大肆进攻，而吉尔伽美什对于自己的欲望素来坦诚，无论是被药物的折磨难耐还是身体本身的渴求他都不在乎了，急急将手探向对方的长裤只想快点进入正题。

"居然穿着黑丝袜啊…"

果不其然得到身下人不满的视线，亚瑟分开了吉尔伽美什的双腿，有些佩服那个给他穿上这种东西的家伙。

一边欣赏着他咬牙难耐的神情，一边任他把自己的皮带解开，一截一截地抽出，将已经勃发的欲望掏出来摆弄，低下头啃咬吉尔伽美什的锁骨，将那之前的红痕一一覆盖上自己的色彩，手指撕下他腿上被划的破破烂烂的丝袜。

吉尔伽美什身型偏瘦，肉薄的部位纤细骨节都相当明显，却又不是瘦弱。亚瑟沿着锁骨线条一路舔舐，从最初的温柔到暴雨般的猛烈，吉尔伽美什宽松的衬衫被扯开，露出洁白圆润的肩头，亚瑟细细的光顾着这片肌肤同时手指却揉搓着那柔滑的乳首。

"够了、快点…"

亚瑟的抚弄让吉尔伽美什难耐无比，这家伙难道忘了自己被下了药经不住这么磨蹭吗？拉下亚瑟的底裤，顶端那玩意儿涨得发烫，勃起的筋路根根凸起。吉尔伽美什急忙缩回了手，脸色有点发白，这种尺寸直接进来的话，会出人命吧？

从吉尔伽美什的长指握住那热烫的肉棒开始，空气中燥热的意味就不停的疯狂增长。

亚瑟没注意到他的脸色，衬衣的纽扣一粒粒解下，一路沿着僵直的身躯吻到对方胸前，含住坚挺乳尖细细吸吮，用舌头来回拨弄那小小的乳粒。吉尔伽美什此时极度敏感的身体禁不起这样的挑拨，逸出一声短促的愉悦呻吟。

"哈啊…那里…啊…"

听到他甜美的呻吟，亚瑟继续覆上对方另一侧遭冷遇的乳首，用拇指和食指掐住那柔软的突起搓揉，时不时稍稍转动，和湿热口腔完全不同的刺激立刻让吉尔伽美什有些经受不住，不间断的呻吟泄露于口，腰肢软成了一滩水。

"啊哈、不…啊…"

不对，不行了，被下了药的身体格外敏感，"快点…别弄了、快帮我…"亚瑟这家伙分明是故意的吧。

"你不也很享受么，这是为你好。"亚瑟此时倒摆起了前辈脸色，饶有趣味地回视了吉尔伽美什不善的眼神，继续开发这具受到媚药的影响、敏感的不像话的身体。

这家伙倒是玩上了瘾，好过不好过的不都是自己吗？吉尔伽美什不否认亚瑟的手法他很受用，但是这家伙，绝对是他的对头！

"呜…嗯，亚瑟你要是不行就放开！"吉尔伽美什紧蹙着双眉，水色朦胧的红瞳射了亚瑟一身眼刀。

亚瑟看着这拙劣的激将法，一瞬间有点哭笑不得。

拉起吉尔伽美什的一只手，啃咬腕上淡青色的血管痕迹。吉尔伽美什肌色偏白，在一些皮肤比较薄的地方，随着动作偶尔可以见到像是被画上去的淡青色。这般光景在男人身上显得太羸弱，亚瑟却觉得这种隐约可见的感觉在吉尔伽美什身上只会更加诱人。

"亚瑟、放手。"

感觉到吉尔伽美什身子一震急着想抽回手，亚瑟更不想放开了，含住他的手指，缓缓用舌尖划过柔软的指腹，那酥麻感像是直通着大脑一般强烈得让吉尔伽美什头皮发麻。

不同于做爱高潮的快感，这更像悠长细腻的旋律，注意力全集中到亚瑟灵活的舌尖。明明只是因为意外才互相产生的肉体关系，在之前他们还是剑拔弩张…为了分散从指尖一路往全身蔓延开来的灼烫热度，吉尔伽美什只好尝试说点别的什么。

"别一直啃、你是狗…吗…"亚瑟没有应声，一只手探向对方身后，顺着腰沟一路滑进臀缝按了按濡湿的穴口，没有使上力道就探进了一个指节。

"亚瑟你一一别突然…唔！"

缓缓将拇指全数推入穴口，感觉到手指被湿软的肉壁紧紧圈住，才试图抽动一下，就听见身前人闷哼了一声。

"没问题吧？"亚瑟致力于循序渐进、温和细腻的爱抚情调，他希望吉尔伽美什对这次的性爱是美好的体验而不是尴尬选择下的阴影，但对方却显然受不住这刻意放缓的慢步调。吉尔伽美什扭了扭腰，咬牙切齿地说："很好，再好不过。你要是打算这样一辈子放根指头不动，本王自己来得了。"

真不可爱。

亚瑟叹了口气，吉尔伽美什这脾气大概一辈子都跟他有得杠了，平常互相抬杠就算了连做爱都不消停。

真可爱。

亚瑟觉得自己的念头越来越矛盾了。

"…行行行，你里面湿得一塌糊涂，看来是真的忍不了…那我直接上了啊？"被吉尔伽美什埋怨的亚瑟带点报复意味地，一面朝着肠壁施力，一口气将拇指拔了出来。

"哼，你打架的时候倒没这么啰嗦…"吉尔伽美什语气讥诮，仿佛亚瑟小小的恶把戏是清风拂面，只是湿润的眼角完全出卖了他。

亚瑟挑了挑眉，没去戳破对方的面皮—吉尔伽美什的台是拆不得的，但可以用行动攻陷。

跪坐在皮革座椅上移动到吉尔伽美什腿间，亚瑟握住青年纤细的脚踝拉上自己肩膀扛好，由于这体势方便进出，他扶好了自己蓄势待发的那处，一挺腰，物事便重重撞进了湿润的后穴中。

吉尔伽美什咬紧下唇发出模糊的闷哼，反射性地绞紧闯进身体的异物，紧致湿软的肉壁让亚瑟舒服得几乎要立刻缴械。

这样下去不行啊！

亚瑟强捺下射精冲动，赶紧揉了揉对方的臀瓣要他放松。吉尔伽美什也没有多少余裕，他的经验并不包括被男人上，一时间思维都被下方填满的胀痛夺取，臀肉被揉捏扯到了两人连动着的部位，前所未有的快感反而令他愈发紧张。

差一点，他就要用咬着手指去忍耐了。

本就空虚的身体被猛然填满，疼痛跟充实感让他感官几乎放空。亚瑟身上温暖海水般的气息将他彻底包裹…吉尔伽美什无暇他顾，顺从着身体欲望的本能，后穴一点点放松，点点的麻痒代替了不适从体内泛滥。

他禁不住动了动腰肢恳求亚瑟继续，随即便被突如其来的猛烈攻势彻底贯穿。

"啊啊…亚、亚瑟一一"

亚瑟每一次都退到最低再迅速顶入，一下下猛力的撞击让吉尔伽美什渐渐失去了理智。他只能将手背抵在唇上，阻止自己的声音不要失控得脱口而出。

"混蛋…慢、点…啊！"

两人连结的穴口发出啧啧水声，囊袋拍打间发出濡湿的"啪啪啪"水声，粘稠的液体开始从臀缝中流淌，滑下无数湿痕。肉体撞击的声音，闷热的喘息声夹杂着难耐的呜咽声，吉尔伽美什错觉整个脑袋都在轰鸣，在这禁闭的车体内，让人面红耳赤交响此起彼伏。

"哈啊一一"

吉尔伽美什享受着一阵阵潮水涌上来的满足感，又感到有种快被没顶的恐慌。

亚瑟这家伙到底被加了什么buff，原本磨蹭得要命，这会倒是一个字也不吭，也不知道在想什么，就一个劲埋头狂干猛操完全像一只野兽，他有种自己要被拆吞撕碎片爪不留的错觉。

真是疯了…吉尔伽美什这点微末的意识最后也被撞得七零八落。

亚瑟上身俯得极低，脸几乎是贴在他的颊旁，吉尔伽美什大腿压迫得自己胸口都有点喘不过气，只剩膝弯以下的腿还挂在对方肩头。

"慢一点…太、快了…"

吉尔伽美什的恳求飘进了亚瑟的耳里，声音再不见平时硬气，断断续续反而有点嗔斥的委屈。

亚瑟听见了，但他实在没法顾上那么多，也没空回话。不是只有吉尔伽美什一人受到影响，他也是从一拐进巷子就在压抑受到撩拨蠢蠢欲动的心思，努力心平气和地和吉尔伽美什对话、不躁地爱抚对方身体，忍耐多时的欲望在吉尔伽美什许可开动前不断累积，亚瑟这时倒不是故意忽略对方感受，而是真的停不下来。

亚瑟偏过头轻咬对方发烫的颈根，空着的双手摸索到先前已经被他疼爱到红肿的乳尖，同时使劲一掐。猝不及防遭到前后同时袭击，吉尔伽美什忍不住低叫了一声，那声音轻快放荡，顿时令他懊恼不已。

亚瑟就在此时抬起头来，直接堵上了他的口。舌头强势探进他的口中，将所有哼声全数吞下了肚。吉尔伽美什什么都还没来得及说，就感觉到亚瑟突然加速的抽送间，在他体内的分身有涨大的趋势。

吉尔伽美什睁大眼，才想抬手推开对方，亚瑟就已经急急退了出去，然后将那白浊液体全洒在了吉尔伽美什身上。亚瑟来不及退得更远，吉尔伽美什一时，于是就这样呆愣着任亚瑟洒了一身。

两人的思绪都空白了数秒，还是亚瑟先回过神来，就见吉尔伽美什愣神地看着他，眼中一片茫然完全没了平时锐气，平坦的胸前到腿间一片狼藉，场面之淫靡令人不忍直视，亚瑟也没舍得移开眼，数次开了口想解释，却都不知道该说什么。

亚瑟有点遗憾，他们的第一次要是搞砸了，天晓得吉尔伽美什会甩自己几把眼刀才甘心。抬起头，却发现吉尔伽美什一脸的茫然，溢出水珠的眼角泛着嫣红，眨着眼睛似乎还在理解眼前这是什么状况。

亚瑟顿时哑然，吉尔伽美什难得一见的不知所措真的是意外的可爱一一好像有点理解自己方才为什么会失控得这么离谱了。

吉尔伽美什回过神来还想问亚瑟怎么就傻住了，看着亚瑟盯着自己的眼神从惊讶、懊恼、各种读不懂的情绪，最后转成了令他一阵头皮发麻的温柔笑意，吉尔伽美什隐约感觉到了对方心态的转变。

已经…可以了吗？

吉尔伽美什感觉亚瑟的拇指揩去了溅到自己颊边的精液，然后一路抚着他的身躯，滑向了自己还兴致高昂的腿间性器，另一手则摸到后穴毫不费劲就戳了进去。已经发泄过一次的亚瑟馀裕许多，但身上情欲气息浓度还是丝毫不减，似乎还更加猛烈。

"…亚瑟？"吉尔伽美什试探地唤道。

亚瑟的力道更加轻、也更加温柔，但却有一种像是要把他拆吞下肚的感觉。亚瑟对上他的双眼，没有多作解释，只是像往常那样笑了笑，湖绿的眼眸里尽是狡猾。

"现在你药效过了，该怎么报答我呢？"

—

【此处应有选项】

A：继续车震干到爽→支线①

B：开车带回家调教→支线②

—TBC—

BY sumi甄樊仁酱 玄酱


	3. Chapter 3

# # #

"绮礼，你要带本王去哪里？"

至时，刻意打破宛如凝结空气一般突兀的话语自后座上传来。吉尔伽美什拉紧裹在身上的外套目光越过前面驾驶位上助理言峰绮礼的肩膀望向挡风玻璃外的景象。虽被浓重雾色半掩了路旁景致，但还是不难看出这并非之前言峰对亚瑟所说的接自己回住所的路径。

开着车的男人毫无反应，吉尔伽美什颇有些愠怒，微蹙着眉宇伸手拍着驾驶座的靠背："回答本王的话，杂种。"若是平时他断然不会如此失控，但此时此刻的情形足以让他烦躁难安。

一一先是被小鬼下药还中了招，接着又被死对头亚瑟撞见。虽有药力作为借口，但吉尔伽美什心下隐隐清楚那种逆向性行为的确给他的身体带来了奇异的快感。尤其是，当他跟亚瑟做到酣畅尽兴的尾声之时，言峰绮礼恰巧在那时敲响了后座挡风玻璃，以一种让他跟亚瑟俩人都觉得难以忍受的平静声调提醒他们该回去了。

吉尔伽美什当时都没在高潮余味的当口儿缓过劲儿来，亚瑟的表情更不必提，这突然其来的变故让他在最后几秒直接缴械。

这个该死的杂种！他到底在外面杵了多久了？

看着后座的金发人裹着自己的外套冷着脸凝视窗外，思绪徜徉了半晌，言峰绮礼这才仿佛慢几拍似的稍偏过脑袋回答着吉尔伽美什。

"稍微安静一会儿吧，就快到了。"言峰绮礼的声音低沉温和，与平时毫无二致，极具安抚性的低音听不出任何异样的情绪。

"混账！…嘶一一"

吉尔伽美什没来得及出口的叱责被传自下体难以启齿的部位一阵刺痛生生噎住，裹在言峰那大一号的西装外套下软绵绵的身体稍稍颤了颤便像受了冻似的大猫般缩了回去。言峰绮礼不再作声，重新把脸转向路面专心开车，墨黑却毫无光泽的眼瞳稍稍一抬便自后视镜中瞥见前方透入的一丝灯光映在吉尔伽美什泛红的眼睑上。

他收回目光又重复了一次："快到了。"

声音很轻，也不知道吉尔伽美什有没有听到。后视镜中的他只懊恼的蜷着身子倚在柔软的皮质椅背上，透过车窗玻璃那层黑乎乎的防紫外线质望着外面霓虹披挂的建筑群落。

这不是…吉尔伽美什瞪大了眼睛望着那片旖旎灯影，还来不及开口便毫无防备的被突然停车弄得猛然前倾险些从椅子上跌下去。

这分明就是之前晚宴的那家酒店，言峰这家伙故意开着车子换了另一条车道重新驶回了这里。

"你这是什么意思？"吉尔伽美什的问话里满是风雨欲来的警告。

言峰绮礼自顾自地将车停在酒店指定车位的白线内下车绕至侧面拉开了后座的门。"你现在的情况，在这里处理一下比较好，就这样直接回去容易生病。"

"言峰。"阴测测的潮湿空气自言峰绮礼身边从打开的车门溜进来，吉尔伽美什反射性的握紧了身上外套的领口瞪着这个男人。他很少直呼身边熟识之人的姓氏，他开口"言峰"的时候言峰绮礼便知道这是他发怒前的征兆。

"被任何一个杂种看到，你就准备先给他收尸再替你自己买块墓地。"他几乎是咬牙蹦出后面这句话，言峰望着他那双清凌凌的绯红眼瞳愣了那么一瞬，继而俯身把他抱进了怀里。

一股热流自被托抱的股缝间隙沿着大腿蜿蜒流淌，真是糟透了…吉尔伽美什暗暗绷着腰线倚在言峰胸前，单臂绕过他的肩头，不发一言地任由他托着腋窝与大腿将自己横抱了起来。

言峰绮礼脚尖带上车门抱着他快步穿过光线昏暗的停车场，深夜漂浮在半空的雾气绕得他视线一片朦胧。这一带豪奢的场所吉尔伽美什没少光顾，却不知道停车场侧面的窄巷里有一道通往酒店消防楼梯的暗门，说起来要不是自己药性发作逮着地儿乱躲也不知道这里有这么多暗巷。

黑暗中他听到抱着他的言峰绮礼平缓的心跳与硬质鞋底踏在水泥地面上的声音形成绝妙配合。他晃了晃有些麻木的腿，原本搂着言峰绮礼肩背的手触碰到男人后颈窝里一片炽热潮湿。

"绮礼，你很热吗？"吉尔伽美什轻缓的语调撞进言峰的耳廓，脸颊拂过一阵温暖的甘甜气息，言峰绮礼顿住了脚步。

"并没有。"片刻，言峰绮礼回答了一句后仍旧抱着他走上楼梯。借着安全楼道中幽绿的光线吉尔伽美什盯着他毫无反应的侧颜笑了一声，却顾忌到会不会被不必要的杂种瞧见这副样子又抿唇将声音压了回去。

言峰就这样抱着怀里的人走上八楼，经过走廊转角处时他才发现吉尔伽美什正阖着双目似乎是倦了。他望了那微微颤动的金色睫尾一眼，托在吉尔伽美什腋窝下的胳膊突然一用力将他上半身顶了起来压向肩头，以便他能腾出一手去掏衣兜里的门卡。

突然改变的姿势使得方才被禁在股间的热液顺着腿根淌了下去，搁人的肩膀抵上腹部让吉尔伽美什蹙紧了眉头却一声没发。等到耳边传来清晰的门锁读卡声与开关门的声音后他才睁开眼似乎是松了一口气。

言峰绮礼俯身将他放在柔软的床垫上，金发大猫这才毫无顾忌的翻身动作起来，看到房间熟悉的布局之后蓦地展眉笑了出来。

言峰只是绮礼站直了身板垂目望着床上的人，他半掩在自己长外套下的身体其实只穿了一件扯掉了扣子的衬衫，当然，不包括那被撕得只剩下半只的破烂黑丝袜，裸露着的白皙胸膛上缀落精斑与紫红吻痕，两粒乳首更是挺立皱缩泛着鲜红的光泽似乎刚被人吮过。

"呵呵呵…"轻轻的笑颤使得外套从他肩头滑落下去，言峰绮礼的视线顺着那被捏的皱巴巴的衣领落下的弧线一路落到吉尔伽美什交叠着双腿也掩不住的狼狈热流与湿漉漉的黑色吊带丝袜上。

"你把那小鬼怎么了？"笑够了，吉尔伽美什颓懒地靠在床上略有些气喘吁吁的看着面前的男人。

不得不说，有吉尔伽美什这样的上司实在是件磨人熬心的事，对于作弄挑逗他人的游戏素来乐此不疲，不，确切的说这个对象现在只有身为他贴身助理的言峰绮礼自己。真是恶劣的的王啊，这种游戏就那么有趣让你能这么开心吗？

吉尔伽美什仍然是一副乐在其中的样子看着言峰绮礼面无表情的脸，早就忘记了自个儿之前的怒气跟狼狈，伸手摩挲着绮礼的脸颊，喃喃轻笑着："本王就知道，你是个有趣的人。"

言峰绮礼没有向以往那般如同打发般的态度回避这种如同对待宠物的举动，他顺着金发人的动作弯下腰，俯首嘴唇贴近擦过他细白的脖项，鼻尖埋入那泛着乳香气的肩窝里停留了片刻再度将他抱了起来走向浴室。

"等下再睡吧，先清洗一下。"

吉尔伽美什不安分的手指戳着言峰的肩骨，"出了这么多汗，你不洗吗。"

无视了他的调笑，言峰将人放入空荡荡的浴缸中。吉尔伽美什抬高双腿任由绮礼脱掉衬衫与丝袜的时候，将手肘耷到浴缸边缘稳着身形半阖双目看着他。

言峰没有停下手中的动作，也没有答话。他将脱下来的东西丢进一边的垃圾篓里，顺手拉过耷拉在墙边的莲蓬头就蹲到了浴缸旁替他仔细清理。

宛如凝脂白玉般的肌肤跟雕塑般精致的身体斜躺在眼前，言峰绮礼掀开热水器开关，视线自上而下扫视着他遍布斑驳吻痕的皮肤。他分开双腿曲了膝弯各自耷在浴缸两边，绮礼能清楚的看到他柔软的粉色性器垂在湿漉漉乱糟糟的金色阴毛间，浅红小巧的顶端似乎还挂着透明的粘液。而那股属于别人的半白浊液正沿着吉尔伽美什的股缝溢出来在浴缸底部留下乳色的痕迹。

"呼…唔…"看到面前人蹙眉吐息。

水是不是太烫了…他这才意识到，抽回了试着水温的手重新将热水器的开关调整了一下。等到水温正合适的时候他才握着莲蓬头移到吉尔伽美什腿间。

"嗯…"

温热水流冲刷过敏感部位，黏腻腻的感觉被带走的一瞬间吉尔伽美什舒服的哼了一声，也终于能软下腰身阖目椅上浴缸舒适的一端昂着头任由言峰为他清洗。

氤氲的白气在吉尔伽美什腿间皮肤上凝成水珠，言峰绮礼看着那些在水流冲刷下逐渐舒展摇动的金色软毛，表情意外的柔和起来，他深色的眼瞳睨过吉尔伽美什一眼，却只看到他仰面将头搁在浴缸一端的小靠枕上的样子。面上竟是享受之意，喉结随着呼吸轻柔蠕动。

意外的像只被顺毛的很舒服的猫儿，将目光重新回到他正在做的事情上，空着的那只手轻轻罩住吉尔伽美什腿间垂软的性器二指捏开褶皱将莲蓬头靠近了一些，污液被水流一并带走。言峰清楚的听到自吉尔伽美什喉间又发出提琴颤音般的低吟。

他支起上半身'啪'的一声关掉了热水器，吉尔伽美什半掀开眼睑看到他正支起上身脱掉自己的衬衫又弯腰褪下鞋袜。他轻笑了一声再次阖上双目，感觉到言峰跨入浴缸缩着结实的身体半蹲到他腿间，扣住他的双膝耷到了自己的胯骨边。

好在这浴缸够大，将蓬蓬头拧到最大，温热的水流从他们上方飘洒，言峰绮礼的眼神随着水雾飘向吉尔伽美什腿间，仿佛是研究什么精密仪器的衔接一般专心盯着那块柔嫩且饱受性事蹂躏泛着淤青的私密皮肤，食指沿着那因热度与舒适紧缩起来的囊袋顺着深色筋脉游弋过股间，最终在吉尔伽美什配合的稍稍抬高腰肢时停留在了柔软温热的穴口。

那是经过一番开拓的柔软之处，仅仅是触碰到便如诱人的活物般吞没着他的指尖，男人墨色眉宇不自觉凝了起来，食指便径自轻松钻入那圈紧致却异常滑润的肠肉间。

"嗯哈…"

吉尔伽美什粗喘出声，言峰感觉到他圈着自己腰部的双腿绷得紧紧的，那软穴似张婴儿的小嘴儿一般含着他的手指吮得啧啧有声。

"疼么？忍着点。"

他将莲蓬头夹在自己腹部与大腿间，完全不顾流水将他的长裤冲得透湿。他空出双手一手按住吉尔伽美什开始有些乱动的腰肢，另一只手则似乎是顺着那甬道的引导将整根手指埋了进去曲动抽插。

更多的白浊自甬道深处被引导出来顺着热水流入未塞上的下水口，雾气蒙住了言峰的视线，他额头冒出些许层密的汗珠，深吸了口饱含水雾的空气并了中指与无名指一齐压入那蜜穴中。

"哈…绮、绮礼不…疼…"

吉尔伽美什腿弯缩了一下，睁开水雾迷蒙眼睛埋首看着他。言峰绮礼专心致志地进行着清理的举动，似乎完全没注意到他的视线，他的手指撑开软穴望着内里口那儿亮晶晶的粉嫩肉壁，一直到他确认里面不会再有别人的东西溢出来的时候他才罢手。

"吞进的量还真够多的啊，吉尔伽美什。"

喘着气红了眼角的金发人此时矢了气力，不然准能注意到面前的男人露出了少有的笑容，言峰绮礼摸了摸整个人都快陷进浴缸的人微红的脸颊，动作轻缓地将他抱起。

# # #

吉尔伽美什缩在柔软的床垫里，一场激烈的车震让他耗掉了不少力气，整个人魇足得像是春困的猫，裹着身体的浴巾散开了些许，言峰可以看到他肩胛那经过清水冲洗更为鲜艳的绯痕。

吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地正过脸看着为他盖上薄毯的言峰，男人的动作跟表情都是沉稳而又一丝不苟。

"言峰。"

"…"男人身体停顿了一下。

吉尔伽美什的呼唤听上去就像梦呓一般，他当然没有睡着，那双半敛着的绯红竖瞳正用危险的姿态停住在言峰身上。

"你有话要对本王说。"这是完全肯定的语气。"看你这幅表情，就知道本王猜对了。"像是又见到什么有趣的玩意儿，吉尔伽美什满脸戏谑的笑容，换做其他任何人，都不觉得此时的言峰脸上有让人值得一笑的表情。

"…"

日常以撩拨他人秉性，这个善于挖掘人心的魔鬼不会放过一点以此为好的娱乐。

言峰绮礼未做答，附身下去凑近金发人的颈窝，那里有经过清水涤荡的欲望的味道，比之眼前的暧昧气息要诚恳得多。吉尔伽美什勾着如平常那般不可一世的弧度，水色的唇畔蓦地让言峰眼前闪过片刻前替他清理身体的光景，指间被包裹炽热柔滑的触感

"你都知道，吉尔伽美什。"与他平稳的语气不同，在最后一字收音的同时言峰猛然扣住了他的下颌，力度不至于疼痛却让躺在床上的吉尔伽美什错愕不已。

回过神来夹杂着暴虐的吻席卷了他的口腔。

"唔，唔…"吉尔伽美什反射性地反抗，这根本不像是吻就像是吞噬，恶意地辗转唇舌不给他换气的机会。等到吉尔伽美什得以掌控节奏炫耀自己高超的吻技压制对方的时候，言峰绮礼及时抽身分开，颇具意味的神情欣赏着吉尔伽美什难得一见的被压制得满脸通红气喘吁吁。

"你这家伙…"意外的，他并没有动怒。言峰顺势握住了吉尔伽美什推开他的手腕。

"因为大意中了一个小鬼的招，你还真是让人不省心啊。"

听闻他话中意思的吉尔伽美什扬起了眉毛，刚才他应该是看到言峰这家伙的面瘫脸笑了，"言峰，可别因为本王的容忍得寸进尺。"他抽回被禁锢的手腕，有趣的男人。可惜身体的乏力让吉尔伽美什倦怠起来，若是在平时言峰绮礼终于开了窍的挑逗他必定要百般戏弄加诸其身，考虑到现在的情况还是适可而止为好。他现在只想窝在床上不想动弹，隐隐作痛的腰部跟私处…亚瑟那杂种，第一轮之后几乎是完全没有节制…

"出去吧，本王要休息。"

没有得到本该有的应答，吉尔伽美什正打算转过背突如其来手腕上传来的巨大揪力跟金属碰触的硬质触感。

"你干什么，言峰！"因着怒意而睁大的绯瞳瞪视着罪魁祸首，只是几秒钟的变化，言峰利索地扣住吉尔伽美什的双手，直接将床头柜上的手铐将他的双手扣在床头的雕花床柱上。

"放开本王！"这种被紧箍的感觉实在不好受，该死的，言峰这家伙，竟然用手铐。那是间桐慎二之前让人吩咐准备在这儿的情趣用具，里面裹了一层软皮材质不至于让手腕磨伤。

这样的姿势他连转过身看着那个该死的男人都吃力。言峰绮礼用手指勾画着他光裸的背脊，感受着这具身体的敏感的肌理触动，他甚至能够想象，他前面那双美丽的眸子里此刻一定蕴满了骇人的怒火。

"言峰！你敢一一"

"吉尔伽美什，你想让我用丝袜堵住你的嘴吗？"

如此大不敬的话语此时果然奏效，一瞬间吉尔伽美什连挣扎都停顿下来。

床头摆满了各种情趣道具，以及未拆封的女仆丝袜，想来那个小鬼倒是满心的打算。

见人稍微老实了些，言峰绮礼这才微松了手中的力道支起上身望着他。他的双腕被拷在床头不得不以手肘撑着重心背向言峰半趴着，一丝不挂的身体保持着双膝微分的姿势，从言峰绮礼的角度完全可以看到那臀丘间隐约显露的嫣红色泽。

感觉到男人覆身到自己背上，鼻尖埋入那尚还有些湿濡的金发中轻嗅，呼出的热息就萦绕在吉尔伽美什耳边，空气中仿佛散发出一股浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气味。

"要做就快点。"吉尔伽美什放松了身子偏头半面埋入枕头侧目望着他，那稍稍抬高的腰际也使臀瓣贴上言峰绮礼胯部有意无意的撩拨蹭动。

"不可饶恕的杂种。"他的声音已经听不出多少怒意，言峰绮礼知道他已经得到他的宽恕。

他阖上双目探舌勾过吉尔伽美什凉丝丝的耳垂叼在唇间，品尝起那甘甜的味道，醇厚嗓音的私语近似呢喃。

"荣幸，我的王。"

TBC

苍 玄 sumi酱


	4. Chapter 4

# # #

间桐慎二醒过来的时候被周围黑漆漆的密闭空间震慑了片刻，不顾后脖子上的酸疼挣扎了起来，待到他稍稍回神清醒了一些这才发现自己的双手被反剪绑缚在后腰的位置，双腿也自膝盖下方被紧紧缚住根本无法动弹，唇上厚实的胶带闷住了他的嘴。慎二呜咽了几声便被灰尘呛了个半死，再不敢胡乱大肆吸气。

他被捆成了活粽子，然而更让他揪心的是耳朵在极度的黑暗中清晰辨别到到来自上方的细微声响、低哑惑人的呻吟。

是吉尔伽美什…

言峰绮礼将装着药膏啫喱的罐子搁回床头，空一只手五指用力捏紧吉尔伽美什一边紧致的臀瓣掰开以便他能将那张合咽下第二块冰的后穴看得更清楚。

"杂、杂种…够了、你…"

沁骨的冰冷顺着尾椎沿脊柱灌入一道电流，胯骨被男人卡在虎口间被迫抬高，双膝分开撑着腰腹将那处私密完全暴露在言峰绮礼眼下。吉尔伽美什咬着牙双手摸索着握紧拷着他手腕的床柱，凌乱的指甲印痕在红色漆木上不住刮挠，体内的刺激使他不得不将整张脸埋入枕间以掩住已然控制不住的断断续续的呻吟。

被这般对待的他真像只被欺凌逗弄的猫，被自己心中的形容所取悦，后方男人轻轻地笑出了声。

"这点程度你应该你应该没问题吧。"言峰绮礼好整以暇的回应了一句，又伸手自床头柜上的酒杯中夹出一块冰块儿。

"别，别弄，唔哈…滑、滑进去太深了…"

当第一块冰迫于肠道的温度融化变小溢出水渍却被蠕动的甬道越吞越深时，吉尔伽美什终于自枕间又偏过半边脸以一种自认警示的眼神瞪着言峰绮礼寓以警告。在对上那双蒙着情欲隐忍与雾色的瑰丽红瞳时，言峰绮礼终于停下了这种类似折磨的举动。

风景真美。掌心下的身体在颤抖，他拇指压在吉尔伽美什腿根处掰开，低头探舌舔吻过被融化的水珠弄得湿淋淋的臀丘与缝隙，像是品尝佳肴一般色情滑向那还含着一半冰块儿露在外面的后穴。

"言峰！"热息拂过最最的敏感地带，如此色情对待的酥麻感在生理与心理上都激起了一层颗粒，一瞬间吉尔伽美什有些慌乱的想挣扎却被男人死死扣着下半身动弹不得。

仿佛那是伊甸园的果实一般美味，舌尖抵着那块儿将入未入的冰块送入，肠口便转而轻轻吸含着绮礼柔软的舌头似在邀请。他沿着吉尔伽美什那道劲瘦的人鱼线摸下去时才注意到，他顶端还沾着水渍的性器已然充血炽热的贴在小腹上随着一阵阵微弱战栗而抖动。

多么淫乱的身体，他很喜欢被这么对待…言峰绮礼的嗓子开始发干，自知也到隐忍极限，起先刻意忽略的性器此时已在裆间撑起帐篷，肉茎抵上拉链搁得生疼。他抿唇重新直起上身，分膝跪在吉尔伽美什身侧的床单上解开裤门将那家伙释放出来。

巨大粗热的家伙似乎将满身积蓄的的热度都堵塞在内。

模糊中，吉尔伽美什感到身侧床单一陷坚硬炽热的东西便抵上了他的臀缝。那刚刚才被冰块肆虐过的蜜穴经受了滚烫的触碰，突如其来的温差使得身子反射性瑟缩一下，喉咙里发出一丝难捱的呜咽稍稍上下摆动，似是哀怜的想要逃避接下来会受到的对待，只是被紧扣的腰肢却不得不抵住男人挺起的物什。

"想、要吗？"言峰绮礼的呼吸亦有些急促，他握着自己胀大发疼的炽热将那顶端压在吉尔伽美什穴口转动摩碾，玲口刚埋将进去又被穴口挤出来，相触的快感电流般直奔大脑引得太阳穴仿佛都在突突跳动得厉害。

意识到言峰似乎打算直接进入，吉尔伽美什似乎愣了片刻才粗喘着摆动臀胯想要挣开。之前塞入的冰块儿融为小小水渍一点点溢出穴口，混着之前涂上的药膏啫喱顺着大腿淌到床单上。

"冷…绮礼…不啊啊！"

话还未说完就被撕裂的疼痛化为嘶哑的低叫，那内里湿凉绵软让言峰绮礼非常顺利将整根物事凿了进去。顶端抵上剩余的小冰块儿将它们更往里挤压刺激过某一点，舒服的简直让人想直接缴械，上面突兀跳动的青筋让欲望彻底陷入了沸腾，兴奋之余的言峰只觉得吉尔伽美什身子陷得厉害，大腿肌肉随着进攻的态势紧绷着战栗起来。

言峰绮礼覆上身下人的背脊，赤裸温热的胸膛贴上他的蝴蝶骨收臂将他抱在怀里亲吻那濡湿的金发。他或许喊了他的名字又说了些什么，但吉尔伽美什听不真切，一刻不停暴雨般的撞击碾压使他神智有些涣散。

他昂着脖子身子绷得像一把拉满弦的弓，言峰绮礼机械的耸动着胯骨时觉得仿佛那地方是有自主意识的，它挤开甬道绵软内壁狠狠砸上令身下人紧缩的一点，疯狂到一刻也不愿意停下来。

被这么粗鲁的对待也没有关系吧，那里被别人享用过的松软，就算这么直接侵犯他也是可以的吧，处于热浪中心的脑袋这么想着，他抚摸过吉尔伽美什紧致的肌理，食指终于放开被捏得红肿可怜的乳首沿着他的手臂滑到镣铐处将它打开。

"哈…啊…"意识模糊不清的吉尔伽美什察觉到身子被人翻了过来，相较之下刺人的光线照得那双红瞳不得不眯着才能朦胧看清眼前人的表情。

绮礼…吉尔伽美什意识到双手被从床柱上拉却依旧缚再镣铐里，只是言峰绮礼将他整个身子翻了过来。

"啊啊啊一一"

肉刃还自埋在他体内压着敏感点生生旋了个转引得他拔高了声线颤着双腿缠上言峰绮礼的腰。

"我想看着你的脸。"不过此时的吉尔伽美什怕是听不清了，或许也就是言峰绮礼想说给自己听。他将吉尔伽美什缚住的双腕搭到自己肩上扣着他的腰身将他上半身自床单中抬了起来。毫无阻碍的肉刃埋进了他的身体里，交合处更多的融水滴到被单上，冰块早已完全融化，内里重新恢复了炽热的温度更为软糯的紧贴上言峰的性器。

他闷哼了一声在那臀丘上拍了一把示意他放松，那双长腿却因失了重心更不管不顾的圈在他腰上紧缴着。结果换来的是那玩意儿在体内更加深入的开拓，金发人呜咽了起来。

言峰绮礼空出一只手五指穿过吉尔伽美什的金发，张唇将那张近在咫尺沙哑抽吸着的唇瓣咬住。铁锈的味道伴着刺痛猛然自彼此唇间蔓开，带血的舌头肆意勾勒过他口腔中柔软的内壁，缠着他的舌头纠缠啃咬。

那气息对于言峰绮礼来说简直是鲜甜的蜜糖，他的味蕾就是如此辨识的。

混账东西…红瞳凌缩靠在男人肩窝上的双臂跟着一紧，铁质镣铐坚硬的边缘与吉尔伽美什不算圆润的指甲一齐嵌入言峰绮礼项胛交界处的皮肤，一道道红痕与炽辣疼痛刺激得他单手按住吉尔伽美什的后腰下压。那猛狠劲儿似乎是恨不得将每每拍在他臀间上的囊袋一并撞进去，铺着柔软床垫的大床都被震得"咯吱咯吱"直响。

床上几乎是翻江倒海般的厮缠，床下的人却是苦不堪言，这张床并不是床底高的类型，不然吉尔伽美什进来的时候床底的慎二就要露馅了。现在他趴在床底，被震颤着的厚床垫挤的喘不过气来，呼吸之间都是被摇撼起的尘埃。

可恶，可恶！那个言峰绮礼，真没看出居然是这种人！

眼看着自己辛辛苦苦布置下来的房间，居然被那个畜牲用来享受自己看中已久的美人，间桐慎二恨得牙都咬碎了。该死的混蛋，居然把本少爷放在这种地方…虽然看不到那场面，但吉尔伽美什迷乱的声音实在是太惹人了。虽然能听得出他一直在试图压抑声音，但每当床晃得特别厉害的时候，那叫声也就愈发柔软，媚得能挤出水来。一声声刮在耳膜上的颤音光是用脑补，就能想象到此时他是何等诱人犯罪的模样。

"啊…嗯嗯！绮、绮礼…！"

"轻点儿…不！不要…"

"啊哈、啊哈、呜呜…"

啊啊忍不了了！慎二扭动着身子喘着粗气，眼下这光景简直是对意志的折磨。他不甘心就这么被放置在这里，言峰绮礼那家伙享受着本该是自己的人，绝不能忍！想着像电影里那般解开捆绑的办法，狠下心来，拼命地试图挣脱着束缚。

高潮的意识迷茫间言峰绮礼将吉尔伽美什整个拥在怀里，埋在他体内的肉刃狠狠灌入最深处抵着敏感点射了出来。粘稠白浊随着他颠簸的动作一点点暂吞入吉尔伽美什体内。而他早不知何时已释放的性器疲惫瘫软下去沾满了精液被挤在二人相贴的小腹间显出诱人的糜红。

满当的热量都挥洒出来的当口，意识都回归起来，言峰绮礼这才听到一声不属于他们制造出来的声音，微弱的几乎无法注意到，脑子里闪现过类似"老鼠"哪那一类的字眼又后知后觉他们所在地儿是酒店套房…有那么一瞬间，言峰绮礼竟然想不起将间桐家那小鬼塞在床底下的事情了。他估摸着，这会儿那小子也该是醒了。

终究是一只老鼠而已。

床头台灯柔和的灯光映在言峰绮礼的深色的瞳仁里，他侧脸亲吻过怀中人汗淋淋的耳垂轻柔将他放躺下从他体内退了出来。半软下去的阳具摩过穴口时吉尔伽美什也疼得呜咽了一声，无意识挣扎中与镣铐柔软内壁厮磨得有些微红，手腕无力耷拉在胸前，大开着的双腿任由绮礼的目光在他周身流连。

折腾的似乎有些过头了，言峰绮礼未现出丝毫表情，拇指压住穴口边缘腿根处将那有些红肿的软肉撑开，目光却定格在吉尔伽美什显得有些失焦的半阖双目上，他正微张着嘴唇胸口剧烈起伏，来不及吞咽的唾液将唇瓣染得潮红晶亮，有一些则顺着唇角溢向耳根留下一串湿濡痕迹。那颇具光泽的金发此刻被弄得湿乱，沿着汗液在他漂亮的脖项线条上蜿蜒，有几缕自额前耷下半掩住蒙雾红瞳，与发色毫无二致的睫毛上似乎也沾着点点水珠儿欲将抖落。

没有什么能比他现在的表情更美了。

他俯身细细吻他的锁骨，尽管那上面还残留着亚瑟制造的痕迹。他却自认为吻得前所未有的虔诚。

吉尔伽美什的意识终于稍稍清醒过来，他微微颤动着木然失力的指尖，身体已然提不起任何劲儿来。那双迷离的的绯瞳朦胧之景迅速褪去，言峰绮礼望着那逐渐恢复常态的眸子不禁涌起一种失落感。

"你还想做什么？"他的声音很轻，声调沙哑的不行。

TBC

By 苍 玄 真


End file.
